


Autumn

by HellsLittleLiar



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 23:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19756183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellsLittleLiar/pseuds/HellsLittleLiar
Summary: Snufkin thinks about his best friend.





	Autumn

Winter was coming soon, Snufkin could feel it in the air. He wouldn't bring it up to Moomin just yet, as it was only halfway through the season, and he didn't want to upset him. 

This year, the same as every year, Moomin had started spending as much time as possible with Snufkin. Although for some reason it felt different than every other year. They still went on adventures together and sat in silence together and ate meals together. But they did other things too. Snufkin taught Moomin some songs on the harmonica. Moomin taught Snufkin how to dance. They read chapters of books to each other.

Then there was the hand holding. 

Holding hands wasn't entirely new to them, but it had been rare up until autumn this year. As though he had sensed a shift in the air, in the seasons, in their relationship, on the very first day of autumn Moomin reached out and held Snufkin's paw. 

Then he kept hold of Snufkin's paw. They didn't bother letting go unless they absolutely had to. When Moomin went back to Moominhouse for the night, they let go of each other's paws. Hesitantly. Reluctantly. As though they thought they wouldn't see each other again.

They let go of each other's paws when playing Snufkin's harmonica too, but they made up for that by sitting next to each other and absorbing as much warmth from the other as possible. Snufkin didn't think he'd ever been touched this much in his life. If it were by anyone else in the world, he would have felt overwhelmed. But it was Moomin, his best friend. And it was nice. 

That morning, for the first time, Snufkin reached out first.

Snufkin placed his paw in Moomin's and listened to Moomin's breath hitch nervously. It was good to know, after all of the hand holding and time spent together, Moomin was just as nervous as he was.

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
